Coração de Espada
by Theka Tsukishiro
Summary: Yaoi  - Quem olhasse para El Cid, poderia sentir e ver a determinação para com a qual ele seguia em sua missão. Um coração de espada em busca do coração generoso. - El Cid de Capricórino - Presente de aniversário para Shiryuforever


**Coração de espada  
><strong>

**Theka Tsukishiro  
><strong>

**Categoria:** Desafio não-oficial de CDZ, Yaoi (MxM relationship), Slash, Missing scene, Songfic, El Cid de Capricórnio - Saint Seiya Lost Canvas – Episódio 19 do anime.

**Advertências:** Menção a relação homo afetiva. Contém spoilers.

**Tema escolhido:**Olhos

**Classificação:** R

**Capítulos:** 1

**Completa:** [X] Yes [ ] No

**Resumo:** Quem olhasse para El Cid, poderia sentir e ver a determinação para com a qual ele seguia em sua missão. Um coração de espada em busca do coração generoso.

**Música: **Eres Mi Religion – Maná todos os direitos reservados.

**Disclamer: **Saint Seiya Lost Canvas não me pertence... Pertence sim ao tio Kurumada e a Shiori Teshirogi etc, etc e etceteraetal. Se você não gosta de Yaoi e Lemon (cenas de sexo entre homens) não comece a ler essa fic. Pode fechar ali em cima no xizinho, ou mesmo clicar em voltar em seu navegador, pois não vou aceitar nenhum tipo de reclamação ou comentário maldoso. Ler é por sua conta e risco. Essa fic é sem fins lucrativos, apenas para diversão minha e de quem ler.

**Lembretes e Avisos:** Empreguei o uso do itálico para falas vindas da parte final da segunda temporada do Anime. Frases entre aspas e em itálico são pensamentos, os quais não fazem parte do anime.

**Beta-reader:** Believe-me :lmao:, mas foi a presenteada, Shiryu.

**Pequena lembrança para Shiryuforever pelo seu aniversário. Feliz aniversário, amiga querida. Desejo-te sempre muita saúde, paz, amor, e tudo de bom, pois você merecer. Espero que goste, pois foi feita de coração.**

**oOoOoOo**

_**Santuário de Atena – Grécia 1743**_

Não fora fácil para ninguém no Santuário ver alguns dos dourados sendo colocados fora de ação e tendo suas vidas ceifadas pelas hordas de Hades. Dor não comparada à sentida por um único santo ao ver seu eterno aliado, de quem fora companheiro em buscas e pesquisas, ser ferido. A flecha dourada que no peito de Sisyphus achou seu alvo colocou-o desacordado. Como de se esperar, a armadura salvou-lhe a vida, mas ele não mais levantou ou abriu os belos _olhos_.

Desde o dia fatídico, El Cid, o santo de Capricórnio, fazia visitas constantes à biblioteca na casa de Sagitário, onde seu amigo, seu companheiro de tantas bravatas se encontrava, sem vida, sem nem mesmo um movimento sequer. O moreno lamentava-se por não ter estado ao seu lado, como sempre. Sendo seu braço direito... talvez até tudo tivesse sido diferente.

Era estranho vê-lo ali parado, sem o bonito sorriso a iluminar-lhe as belas feições do rosto. Os olhos sempre brilhantes... O coração bondoso. Um coração que vira no outro algo muito além do que um jovem garotinho taciturno e decidido em sempre cobrar-se para poder demonstrar que era digno de usar a armadura de Capricórnio e ser considerado um dos santos mais fiéis à deusa.

Ver o amigo ali daquele jeito não lhe agradava em nada. Na realidade, para El Cid, Sisyphus havia deixado de ser apenas um amigo há muito tempo. Talvez desde o dia em que chegara com seu mestre ao santuário. De imediato, e apesar dos constantes reclames do espanhol, o grego conseguiu quebrar todas as barreiras possíveis e imagináveis. Tornaram-se grandes amigos. Inseparáveis!

**Iba caminando por las calles empapadas en olvido,  
><strong>_Ia caminhando pelas ruas no profudo esquecimento._

**iba por los parques con fantasmas y con ángeles caídos,  
><strong>_Ia pelos parques com fantasmas e com anjos caidos._

**iba sin luz, iba sin sol, iba sin un sentido, iba muriéndome.  
><strong>_Ia sem luz, ia sem sol, ia sem um sentido, ia morrendo._

**Iba volando sobre el mar con las alas rotas.  
><strong>_Ia voando sobre o mar com as asas quebradas._

El Cid viu-se resgatado ao saber que poderia contar com alguém depois de tanto sofrimento. Do amor fraternal não fora difícil ver-se perdidamente apaixonado pelo homem à sua frente. Um homem digno, cheio de vida e que o compreendia e sentia o mesmo por ele. Por isso mesmo não poderia ficar de braços cruzados. Não sabia quando o amado iria despertar, acreditava que poderia ajudar, mas sem a aprovação da deusa, não poderia tentar fazer nada.

Queria poder ajudá-lo, curar-lhe do que quer que fosse. Necessitava de sua companhia. Estava sofrendo... sofrendo sem poder contar ao mundo o que sentia. Aos olhos de todos, eram como irmãos, inseparáveis. Mas estava ficando exausto de viver em um mundo de ilusões, um mundo criado para os dois quando sozinhos se encontravam.

Almejava sua luz de volta, o sol que lhe aquecia. O sorriso feliz mesmo quando tudo parecia estar desabando. Estranho ter e ao mesmo tempo não ter. Ver e não poder olhar nos olhos, pois estes estavam sempre cerrados. Não queria perder o sentido na vida... abandonado... desiludido.

**Ay, amor, apareciste en mi vida y me curaste las heridas.  
><strong>_Ai, amor você apareceu em minha vida e me curou as feridas._

**Ay, amor, eres mi luna, eres mi sol, eres mi pán de cada día.  
><strong>_Ai, amor, você é minha lua, meu sol, você é meu pão de cada dia._

**Apareciste con tu luz,  
><strong>_Apareceu com tua luz._

**No nunca te vayas, no, no te vayas no.  
><strong>_Não nunca se vá, oh, não se vá, não_

**Eres la gloria de los dos, hasta la muerte.  
><strong>_Você é a gloria dos dois, até a morte._

**En un mundo de ilusión, yo estaba desahuciado, estaba abandonado,  
><strong>_Em um mundo de ilusão, eu estava desiludido, eu estava abandonado,_

**vivía sin sentido, pero llegaste tú.  
><strong>_Vivia sem sentido, mas você chegou._

Baixou um pouco mais a cabeça. Fazia quanto tempo que já se encontrava ali a frente dele? Uma hora? Menos? Precisava voltar para seu templo, não poderia dar-se ao luxo de ficar ali com ele, mas sentia que sua presença era imprescindível ali. No fundo de seu coração algo gritava para que tomasse cuidado, para que olhasse por seu único e verdadeiro amor.

Ouviu passos aproximando-se, mas não moveu um centímetro. Nada. O cosmo quente e confortador só podia pertencer a uma pessoa, não se voltou mesmo ao ouvir a voz doce e até angelical da deusa.

_- El Cid._ – Ela não parecia estar surpresa. – _Então você também está por aqui?_

Sem virar-se, o espanhol apenas levantou um pouco a cabeça. – _Eu estou sempre ao lado de Sisyphus._ – A voz grossa, máscula, em tom solene, fez a deusa sorrir contidamente.

_- Então ele ainda não acordou?_

- Hmm... – Os olhos argutos buscam por um sinal de movimento, um pequeno, mas nada acontece.

- _Dizem que se você for ferido pelo Hades, sofrerá o dano diretamente na alma._ – Pensativa a deusa pondera. – _Talvez isso o esteja impedindo de acordar._

_- Mesmo que ele tenha sido ferido por Hades, eu não tenho dúvidas de que Sisyphus despertará para nos ajudar na batalha._ – Em seu coração, El Cid sentia isso e se apegava a essa chama de esperança. Precisava acreditar nisso, pois apesar de não demonstrar queria seu sol novamente... o brilho que somente o grego tinha e que o fazia abrir o coração.

**Ay amor, tú eres mi religión,  
><strong>_Ai amor, você é minha religião._

**tu eres luz, tu eres mi sol,  
><strong>_Você é luz, você é meu sol._

**abre el corazón, abre el corazón.**

_Abre o coração, abre o coração._

- _Sim. Agora nós só precisamos derrotar o Hypnos, mas para fazermos isso e alcançarmos o Hades, nós precisaremos do poder de Sisyphus._

Atena mal terminou de falar e foram interrompidos por um invasor.

_- Eu sinto o cheiro de um ferimento feito pelo Hades._

_- Quem é você?_ – Pergunta El Cid ao pular a frente da jovem deusa para se necessário fosse, protegê-la com seu corpo e vida.

- _Eu me chamo Icelus, um dos quatro deuses a serviço do mestre Hypnos! _– Na voz uma nota de deboche e superioridade.

_- Quatro deuses?_ – El Cid pergunta. Queria ganhar tempo, mas o deus invasor não lhe dá atenção.

_- Então esse é o Sisyphus?_ – Os olhos brilhando incontidamente. Havia encontrado sua presa. – _A alma dele é minha!_ – Aproximou-se do santo inerte e com seus poderes, mordeu-lhe a alma, retirando-a do corpo.

_- Não vai não!_ - El Cid bem que tentou proteger seu amado, mas seu poder pareceu ricochetear em Icelus e nem arranhar-lhe a armadura. – _O quê?_

Satisfeito, o deus da Ilusão despediu-se sob os protestos do santo de Capricórnio e o olhar estarrecido de Atena. Ambos foram pegos de surpresa e não puderam fazer absolutamente nada.

_- Mesmo sendo um deus... Ousar aparecer assim em meio ao Santuário..._ – O capricorniano, apesar de controlado, queria por si só fazer justiça. Devia ser ele a agir e trazer o amado de volta para os seus. _– Senhorita Atena, por favor, ordene que eu resgate o Sisyphus._ – Pediu ao ajoelhar-se a frente da deusa e esperar.

**oOoOoOo**

Seguindo seu caminho e o que poderia ser considerado como rastro do deus da Ilusão, El Cid usava seus poderes de um santo de ouro para continuar a perseguição. Precisava concentrar-se no que tinha a ser feito e não deixar que as emoções tomassem conta de seu ser. Não era considerado a toa o santo com o coração de espada. Sabia que poucas vezes havia demonstrado emoção e todas elas foram em companhia do amado grego. O arqueiro que com seu jeito persistente, e temperamento afável e gentil, havia quebrado a barreira erguida pelo espanhol de sangue quente.

Balançou a cabeça. El Cid não poderia deixar-se levar por seus sentimentos. Não agora. Tinha de manter o foco. Não poderia errar. Devia isso a Sisyphus e, conseguiria resgatá-lo para que juntos pudessem ajudar Atena a lutar contra Hades.

**Hace tanto tiempo corazón, viví en dolor y en el olvido.  
><strong>_Faz tanto tempo coração, vivi na dor e no esquecimento._

**Ay, amor, eres mi bendición, mi religión, eres mi sol que cura el frio  
><strong>_Ai, amor é minha benção, minha religião, é meu sol que cura o frio._

**Apareciste con tu luz,  
><strong>_Apareceu com tua luz[/i]_

**Noo no, no me abandones, no nunca, mi amor.  
><strong>_Não, não, não me abandone. Não nunca meu amor._

**Gloria de los dos, tu eres sol, tu eres mi todo  
><strong>_Glória dos dois, você é sol, você é meu todo_

**Todo, tu eres bendición**

_Todo você é minha benção._

**En un mundo de ilusión, yo estaba desahuciado, estaba abandonado,  
><strong>_Em um mundo de ilusão, eu estava desiludido, eu estava abandonado,_

**vivía sin sentido, pero llegaste tú.  
><strong>_Vivia sem sentido, mas você chegou._

Cada quilômetro vencido, sabia estar mais próximo de seu destino e sabia que não temia a morte. Não a temia desde que conseguisse cumprir sua missão. A missão que pedira a jovem deusa.

Com os pensamentos em seu dever, não percebeu que rumava para uma armadilha. Viu-se cercado por homens do exército de Hades. Ouviu as provocações sem importar-se com elas. Com um movimento na velocidade da luz, acabou com todos eles. Mais um. E quando pensava que poderia seguir seu caminho, novamente foi cercado. Cercado pelos quatro deuses comandados por Hypnos. Tinha pouco tempo, mas não iria deixá-los viver. Precisava de apenas um deles para guiá-lo até seu precioso grego. E antes de entrar em combate, seu pensamento vagou... tudo aquilo era pela causa, pela deusa que contava com eles e para o amado.

"_Sisyphus, a disputa que irá começar será muito difícil, mas eu juro, mi amor (meu amor) que em pouco tempo estarei nos confins do mundo dos sonhos para resgatá-lo, ou na pior das hipóteses, morrerei tentando. Gostaria muito de que soubesse que mi amor por ti é grande. Também queria poder dizer que apesar de não devermos esperar nada de nossas vidas, eu gostaria de passar o resto dela contigo. Se me ouve, ou sente meu cosmo, desejo que me perdoe se eu falhar e saiba que você conseguiu fazer esse coração de espada bater forte e aprender a amar." – _Estreitando os olhos, El Cid deixou seus pensamentos de lado, pois chegada era a hora de colocar seu real valor a prova. Chegada era a hora de lutar pelas duas pessoas que mais amava.

**Viviré siempre a tu lado con tu luz,  
><strong>_Viverei sempre ao teu lado com tua luz,_

**moriré estando a tu lado, eres gloria y bendición.  
><strong>_Morrerei ao seu lado, você á a glória e a benção_

**Eres tu mi bendición, eres tu mi religión, yeah.  
><strong>_Você é minha benção, minha religião_

**Eres tu mi eternidad y asta eres salvación.  
><strong>_Você é minha eternidade e até minha salvação_

**No tenia nada, y hoy te tengo con la gloria,  
><strong>_Não tinha nada e hoje te tenho com a glória_

**con la gloria, con la gloria, amor, amor, amor, amor, amor.  
><strong>_com a glória, com a glória, amor, amor, amor, amor, amor_

**Eres tu mi bendición, eres mi luz eres mi sol.**

_Você é minha benção, minha luz, é meu sol._

**oOoOoOo**

**Momento Aquariana no Divã:**

Desta vez não tenho muito a dizer. Só espero Shi, que você goste do presente e, obrigado de coração por ler o texto e beta-lo pra mim. Você sabe como me sinto perdida agora e, bem... deixa pra lá. Alegria né, afinal hoje é seu dia e um dia muito especial.

Agradeço para as pessoas amigas e aquelas que não conheço que chegaram até aqui. Façam uma ficwriter feliz, comentem.

Beijocas.

Theka


End file.
